Demigod Prom!
by Hellokittyfreak101
Summary: Ever wondered about prom for demigods? Well if you have,this is the story for you! Join ten couples, through, asking out, getting ready, and to the actual prom! Contains Percabeth, Groviper, Thalico, Tratie, AND MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, so only constructive advise is allowed. I hope you all enjoy this, REVIEW!**

Annabeth POV:

I woke up in the morning in my bed at camp half-blood. I thought it was going to be a normal day at camp ( If any of them are. I mean, my mother is a goddess for crying out loud! I have powers hello?)

Anyways, Igot out of bed,dressed, put on some shoes ans was out of there. As i was walking down to the dining palvilin, for breakfast, I past the bouliton board. Where a bunch of Aphradite girls were standing by it, gossiping and giggling.

I was also kinda feaked out, cause some of them pointing at me and giggling. I even heard one girl say, " Annabeth and percy should SO go together! Ekk! That would be like, so totally cute! Ekk!"

Confused and bewilderd, I walked over there and asked, " What is going on?" Selina giggled. "Well, why don'tcha you read for yourself." She stepped to the side so i could see what it said, and it said.

Demigod Prom!

Bring that special demigod of yours to prom!

Prom will be held August twenty- forth seven to midnight. Must be thirteen or older to come. Prom will be held in the dining palvilion

Don't forget to have fun!

Prom! August twenty-forth! Thats ten days away!

Silena smiled at me, "You and Percy should SO go together, that would be so cute!"

"Well I guess..." i said slowly. I probbly was never going to a normal school prom. So i guess it would be fun.

Also, all my friends would be there, so maybe it even more fun. Oh my gods this is going to be awesome!

I chatted with some of the Aphradite girls for a few more minutes, then finally, walked down to the dining palvion.

When I was almost done with my pancakes, Chiron stood up smiled at everyone. "Hello demigods, as some of might of noticed on the boulition board this morning that there is a new sign explaning about Camp Halfblood's first ever prom. So if you want more information, check out the bouliton board. Thank you."

A few minutes later, I was walking down to the sword fighting practice, when, I heard my boyfriend Percy shout behind me." Hey Annabeth!" I turned and say Percy running toward me. Smileing, with a excited look on his face.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" He blurted.

**So thats it. Hope you all like it. =) I will try to upate as often as possible. Sorry if this chapter is short, you know since its the first my first chapter, but they will get longer. Peace out!**

**REVIEW! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So I was looking at how many people have read my story, and it turns out, I have like 130 hits, but only 2 reviews. Lets see if we can change that by leaveing me a review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson... :'(**

Percy POV:

I can't believe that I just blurted it out. Annabeth is right. I can be a seaweed brain.

As I was standing there feeling stupid, Annabeth smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you seaweed brain! I was hopeing you would ask!''

I smiled in relief.

" Thanks Smarty pants," I repied.

Annabeth frowned.

"Smarty pants? Wow, I con't believe it took you five years to come up with that. Gods, you are such a seaweed brain."

I didn't care how long it took me. Now I have a comeback for Annabeth. Smarty pants.

Annabeth, just rolled her eyes and kissed me.

Thalia POV:

I can't believe I did it, but I did. I quit the hunt. I mean, I might have some feelings for Nico but... Gods! What am I saying? I love Nico like a brother! Not in that way...This is so confuseing! Why did I do that? I mean, who am I kidding? I was immortal! and I lost that! What is wrong with me? Am I really that stupid? At least I was smart enough to come to camp half-blood so they can take care of me.

As I was thinking all of this, I hadn't noticed that some figure was comeing up behind me, slowly.

I didn't notice this, until I reached the top of half- blood hill. Thats when I screamed.

I had put down my stuff, so I could catch my breath. Then, someone jumped out and yelled,

"BOO!"

I screamed, and probably jumped a foot in the air. I turned around to see it was Nico. My heart skipped a beat. It wasn't because Nico had just scard the crap out of me it was, well, I don't know. Was it love? No, it couldn't be. I was not in love with Nico. Never, not in a million years would I be. Never.

"Hey," he said cooly.

Thats when I blew up.

"NICO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! SCARING ME LIKE THAT! OH MY GODS, NICO WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Nico looked a little taken a back. " Hey, calm down," he said.

I sighed. Why does he have to look so darn cute?

Finally after a small silence, Nico said.

" Why are you here anyway? What about the hunters?"

I shifted from side to side a little. Might as well tell him.

" I quit the hunt," I said.

"Oh." Nico said. " Want me to help you take your stuff to your cabin?"

" Yeah, sure. That'd be great." I said, smileing at Nico.

Once we put all my stuff in my cabin, we headed down to the dining palvilin. ( It was lunch time) As we were passing the bouliton board, I decided to take a look at it. Nico followed.

I read a sign about a demigod prom.

After I finished reading the bouiton posts, Nico tapped my shoulder. I turned toward him, and was face to face with the son of Hades.

" Want to go to prom with me?" He asked.

Oh gods! He asked me to prom! The love of my life asked me to prom! Wait, what am I saying? Not long ago I said I would never date Nico! Never mind that, I'm going!

I smiled at him. Then said,

" Yes Nico. I'd love to go.''

And before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him.

" Oh my gods!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see who it was.

It was Annabeth.

She beamed. " Even I know you two are the cutest couple at camp!"

That was most unannabeth thing, Annabeth has ever done.

**Aww 3. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was hopeing to update yesterday. I had typed it up, then my sister told me I should use a different program, since the one I have is terrible. I had tried to paste it but failed. So, then I had to re-type it. After I re-typed it, I couldn't figure out how to save it. Well, I tried to paste it to the other program, and the program I was on wouldn't let me. So I re-typed it on the not so good program. Wow, that was a long athurs note. So like it? Hate it? OMFG! Love it? Let me know in a review!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. Also, this first half of the chapter is in Beckendorf pov. I haven't seen any stories with Beckendorf pov, so its not to common. I tried my best though. Sorry if hes ooc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO, just the prom.**

Beckendorf POV:

I was in the work shop working on a iron rose, **( I have seen these. They are pretty:)** For my girlfriend Selina.

Speaking of Selina, she had jut entered the room. She smiled at me.

" Hey Charlie. What'cha doing?" She said.

I wipped some sweat off my forehead.

"Oh nothing, just a sword." I lied.

Selina nodded, not even looking at what I was working on. "Oh okay. I was just wondering if you'd like to go canoeing in the moonlight. Would you like that?"

I looked out the window. The sun was almost out of sight. I'd never realized how late it was.

But I was exactually pretty glad it was almost dark, thats how I planned to ask Selina to prom.

I know its just a prom, but Selina means that much to me.

"Yeah sure," I replied. Trying to sound casual.

Selina smiled. " I'll meet you down there in a few minutes Charlie." She said, leaveing the work shop.

I finished the rose about one minute later Selina left. Quickly wrote a little note saying,

_I love you Selina. Want to go prom with me?_

I had planned on writeing her a poem, but I had run out of time.

I grabbed the rose and ran out of the work shop.

I made it to the canoe lake a couple minutes later, and helped push the canoe in the lake. We sat there for couple minutes in silence until Selina broke the silence.

"This is nice," Selina said.

Then I said something totally off topic.

"Seleina, do you love me?"

Selina blushed.

" Of course I do Charlie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was really hopeing she would say that.

" I love you to. I would ask you to marry me, but we are to young so..."

I pulled out the iron rose.

" Selina, will you go to prom with me?" I asked.

She took the rose, threw her arms around my neck kissed me, then whispered.

" Of course I will Charlie! What a beautiful rose! It's so beautiful! I'll keep it forever! I LOVE it! EKK!''

And she kissed me again.

Wow, it's just prom I'm not asking her to marry me.

Conner POV:

Okay, I don't know why I am doing this, but its to late. Stupid Travis.

Okay, calm down me. Calm down me,You'll get Travis back later.

So what happened was, Travis and I were hanging out when, Travis thought it would be funny to say I wasn't going to be be able to get a date for the dance. I told him I could if I tried. So, we made a bet. So, if I get a date for prom, I get twenty dramanchmas. **(A/n: Did I spell it wrong?) **And if I don't, I have to pay him twenty. (I'm kinda hopeing to get a date, I don't have many)

Who should I ask? I

I hadn't realized it, but I was heading toward Rachel's cave.

I suddenly noticed.

'Well' I thought. 'might as well ask her.'

I stood there feeling awkard I finally called,

"Hello?"

Rachel started coming out the darkness. It would have been mysterious, if she hadn't been wearing, jeans and a tee-shirt.

Finally, she reached me. She didnn't even crack a smile. Just stood there looking like she was expecting something.

"What prank are you playing on me this time stoll?" She asked.

Then I said, " No seriously, this isn't a prank. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me. But I guess this is a waste of time. Bye."

I guess I never really realized I liked Rachel. Cause, well, I felt sorta disapointed.

"Wait!" Rachel called after me.

I whrilled around.

"What?" I asked. "If you just broke my heart I don't see why you are calling me back."

I could see Rachel's eyes getting wide, and I could feel mine bigger to.

Stupid me. I never realized it till now, but I liked Rachel.

It makes sense now. I always chose Rachel to play pranks on to get her attion. I always tried to help her out. I was just trying to get her to love me in my own stupid way.

Rachel smiled at me. "Conner, I like you to. But, I'll have to ask Apollo. I'm really not suppose to date. Since I'm the oracle and all. But maybe if I ask Apollo... I'll be right back."

She came back holding a dramanchama and water gun.

She had me sqirt out water. She threw the dramanchma into the water and said,

"Oh goddess Iris, please except this offering. Please show us god Apollo, the sun god."

In just a couple seconds, we could see Apollo. Wearing swim trunks, and on a small motor boat, eating shrimp. Reading a 'How to sing well' book.

''Poseidon isn't going to be to happy with you." Said Rachel, looking at the shrimp.

Apollo looked up from his book and smiled.

"Rachel, Conner. Fancy meeting you here. What ya'll need?"

Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

" Oh, we're fine. Just a quick question."

Apollo nodded.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Since I'm the oracle, I have not really been allowed to date. Conner just asked me to demigod prom. And, I was wondering if I could go? Just a thought."

She said all this very fast.

And to mine, and Rachel's surprise, Apollo laughed.

"Go on a head. I wouldn't care if you to got married. Run along, I got some fishing ot do." And Apollo vanished.

I looked at Rachel.

"Well, see you at prom." I said.

She nodded.

"See you at prom."

I left Rachel at her cave and went to go tell Travis the good news.

I found him by the Hermes cabin eyeing Katie Gardner.

"Hey," I said to him.

He seemed to snap back to reality.

"What?" He asked.

I grinned. " I got a date with Rachel. You know what that means."

He groaned, and pulled out a bunch of dramanchmas out of his pocket.

I counted them.

"This is only nine dramanchmas." I complaned.

" I'll pay you back later" He said. Stilll staring at Katie.

"Dude, ask her out. You keep stareing at her."

He looked at me. And I could tell he was nervous.

" You really think she likes me? And would say yes if I asked her to prom?"

"No, but it's worth a shot." I replied patting him on the back.

"Your right," he said.

"I'm always right."

"No your right about me asking Katie out."

"Then go for it." I said, punching him on the arm.

He sighed.

" Well, I'm going to go for it. Thanks man."

"No problem," I said.

He then marched right over to Katie.

**Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Clift hanger! MWHAHAHAH! So I'm working on the last chapter (Yes I write them in advance.) And I was wondering, before I write the last chapter, what kind of songs at the prom? I was thinking something like 'jar of hearts' By Christina Perry. Or, 'oh darling' By plug in stereo. But, I decided to ask you guys. I'm planning haveing a couple diffrant styles. So just let me know the singer and the name if the song in a review! Also, tell me how I'm doing! Kay, no more of my rambling, BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who gave me song ideas, but I need more! Please tell me what songs I should play at the prom in the review! Also, good news! My story has almost 800 readers! WOOT WOOT! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I'm not a guy so there for, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... BUT I have a plan!**

Travis POV:

About two seconds ago, I had started marching toward Katie Gardner, to ask her to prom. I am very nervous.

I finally reached her.

Katie looked up from her book, noticeing my shadow. She bit her lip, looking kinda nervous.

" What do you want Stoll?" She asked.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbeld.

She bit her lip again. She looks so cute when she does that.

"Hey look," she said. "We need to talk."

I smiled nervously," Yeah sure...What about?"

She bit her lip again nervouly. Why on olympus does she keep doing that?

" Even though you are annoying, and rude, and throw eggs at my flowers. And also have a criminal record."

I grinned. She was talking about how I steel stuff! How nice!

She continued saying, "Even though you are all those things, I think you are funny, cute, and I love how you make everyone laugh! So... Basicly I'm saying, I love you, and I was wondering you'd like to be my boyfriend?

Gods! She asked me out, I guess I should thank her by asking her this question.

"Katie, I love you to. And, as your boyfriend, I was wondering if you'd like to prom with me?''

She grinned.

"What a gentlemen! Of course I would! Wanna go to the beach with me?"

How could I refuse? A cute girl asking me to the beach?

"That'd be great! I need a break from Conner.''

So off we went.

Piper POV:

I ran away from my sisters screaming. Why do they always do that to me? I seriously don't want to be dressed like Barbie.

Anywho, I was heading toward the basketball court, to cool down. When, I saw Jason shooting some baskets.

My heart skipped a beat.

About a month ago, we had come back from Camp Jupiter, having defeated Gaea. Even though Jason decided to come to Camp Half-Blood, we haven't gotten together.

I sighed, a girl can dream.

He turned around, and smiled widely at me. I felt a tingleing sensation in my stomach.

"Hey Pipes, want to play?" He said, holding up the basketball.

I rolled my eyes." Sure, I'll play. Only because I know I can beat you!"

"Yeah right!" Jason replied.

"Lets get this started!" I yelled, running onto the basketball court. And we started playing.

After about a half-hour, we stopped playing to catch our breaths. The score was tied at 8 to 8. Jason shouldn't underestamate me.

I put my hands on my knees, still trying to catch my breath. When, Jason came up to me and held out his hand.

"Call it a draw?" He asked.

I nodded, and shook his hand. Boy was I tired.

We sat on a bench, drinking water, and painting a little. Finally Jason said,

"So... Whats up?"

I shrugged.

"Same old same old." I replied casuly.

"I see," he said.

Another long awkward silence.

" So... You going to prom?" He asked.

I shook my head. Why is he asking all these questions?

"So," he said, "Since your not going and I'm not going, wanna go together?"

I was a little surprised. I hadn't given it any thought. Me and him going to prom? Wouldn't that be a little awkward, since we aren't dating? Theres no way I'm going.

"So, yes or no?" Jason asked. And before I knew what I was saying I said.

" Yeah sure. Want to go play a prank on my sisters?" He got a big grin on his face.

"Yeah sure." He said.

Why on earth did I say yes? Stupid me! Now things are going to be awkward!

Little did I know, that it wasn't going to be.

**Aww! Such a cheesy moment. So like it? Hate it? ...OMFG AWESOME! Let me know in a review! And don't forget to give me song ideas!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year everyone! Good news and bad news. Good news is I have over 1000 readers! Yay! Bad news is my story only has 15 reviews... Lets see if we can change that by leaveing me a review! Oh no more songs! I have enogh :)**

**Disclamer: I just need one more thing, THEN I will own PJO. But until then I don't... **

Clarrsie POV:

I was stomping away from the lake, soaping wet, and angry as Hades!

I hate the stolls! I hate them! I hate them I hate them I hate them! This is the sixith time this week of them pushing me in the lake! UGH! I'll get them back later when I'm dry.

Even though I thought I was never going to calm done, I did. A few seconds later. Because I say my boyfriend Chris.

Chris smiled at me and started walking towards me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve someone like him.

I suddenly snapped back too reality. Dammit. I got lost in his green eyes again. They are so... Cut it out Clarrsie! No point in drooling all over him if you already have him!

I suddenly realized I hadn't been day dreaming for long because Chris said.

"Clarrsie, why are you wet?"

I looked down and realized I was still wet.

I shrugged. I've had much worse. Like the war for instance.

Chris reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me and ran away. Why is he so scard?

I unfoled the note.

Clarrsie, will you go to prom with me?

I smiled.

"Yes!" I yelled after him.

''See you there then!" He called back.

I grinned. Our first ofical date.

Grover POV: 

Me and Juniper were cleaning the creek at Camp Half-Blood.

Not that it really needed it, there wasn't much litter. It was our date. I told Juniper we would do something fun.

She seems to be having fun.

Juniper picked up the last piece of trash, and put it her trash bag.

"That was so much fun!" Juniper said, a gleam in her eye.

"But thats not all.'' I said, taking Juniper's hands.

"Juniper, will you go to prom with m?" I asked.

She threw her arms around me. "I'd love to,'' she whispered in my ear.

She then kissed me.

**And I just proved Clarrsie can be loving. So, I hope you all liked it. Sorry its short, its probably my shortest, I don't know life has many questions. Like it? Hate it? OMG OMG OMG! I AM GOING TO REVIEW THIS SOOOOOO MANY TIMES! OMG! Love it? Let me know in a review! **

**BYE!**

**R&R AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So just to let you all know, the next couple chapters are going to be short. But, The last chapter (Witch is chapter ten) Is going to be REALLY long. I can normally write a chapter in about less then a hour, but this one is taking a couple days to write. So be prepared.**

**Disclamer: I gotten the thing I need to own Percy Jackson and the Olympions! I just need to wait till the full moon! But until then I don't.**

Hazel POV:

I was in the strawberry patch, picking strawberries.

I guess that is a little obvious, what else would I be doing over here?

Anyways, I had picked enough strawberries, ( I was picking them for dinner) And was about to leave when I say my boyfriend Frank.

I was not happy nor disappointed to see him. I was nervous cause I was going to man up an ask him to prom. I'm kinda hopeing at prom me and Frank have our first kiss, cause it hasn't happened yet.

" Hey Frank,'' I said when he reached me.

" Hey Hazel, what up?" He asked.

" Oh nothing." I lied. "Hey look what I have." He said, holding up some choclate.

I grinned. Me and Frank like to eat strwberries and dip them in choclate. **(A/N: YUMMY!)**

As we sat there eating strawberries in choclate, I could hear some Aphradite girls yelling and screaing.

''I can't believe he dumped me!" The girl yelled, " And he said it was totally like because I was but I am not, stupid!"

Wow, Aphradite girls, overdramatic.

"Hey Frank," I said. Trying to ignore the fact that there was some Aphradite girl was screaming her head off.

"I thought we were like totally perfect for each other! Now who am I going to like take to prom? OMG! who will I take now, I even bought a dress!" She screamed. All her sisters still trying to comfort her.

" Want to go some where more quite?" I yelled over all her sobs. Frank nodded.

Me and Frank left the strawberry patch, and headed down to my cabin to hang out.

Once we were in there, we started talking, though there were still the every now and then scream from the Aphradite girl.

"Hey Frank," I said. As the Aphradite girl started to quite down. "We have been for a a couple months now and I if you'd like to go to prom wth me. I said.

Frank seemed to think about t for a couple seconds, then smiled. "Sure." He said.

I smiled, then hugged him.

"I am NOT like stupid!" The Aphradite girl yelled.

Leo POV:

I was sitting there making out with Bianca. You are probably wondering, 'how did this happen?' Well, I'll tell the story.

It all started when I just sitting there working on a walkie talkie for a younger camper, when Bianca came in.

She was completly innocont, saying she had actsedently walked into the wrong cabin. She then asked what I was working on. I told her it was a walkie talkie for a younger camper. She said, ''that is so sweet!" Then had sat on my lap.

I didn't really mind, she was cute. I then told her I had been I had been on the Argo II. She then thanked me for helping her come back alive again **(Sorry, I'm not coming up with a good story.) **I told her it was no problem, and for no reason, she kissed me.

So that is what happened two seconds ago.

Five seconds later, someone opened the door. Gods, I hope it's not Chiron.

Thankfully, it wasn't Chiron. The bad news is, it was NIco and Thalia.

Nico smirked and Thalia laughed. I then noticed they were holding hands.

I hope I get out of this one easy.

Nico just laughed and said, "Have fun at prom." And left.

Bianca looked at me weird.

"Want to?'' She asked.

I shrugged, and we started talking as if nothing had just happened.

**New couple! Leanca! Sorry if this chapter isn't to good. I'm kinda tired at the moment, and I suddenly remembered I had to type up this chapter. So yeah... Oh by the way, this is the last ask out. The next three are getting ready ( They aren't long but not short) And then ten is the last chapter. And trust me, it is LONG! PLease review and tell me how I'm doing! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So first off I wanna say, updates wont be as often because I am in a play, and we meet 7 and a half hours a week. So it's very time comsumeing. ( I have other stuff to. But they don't get in the way of updateing:) So sorry. Um... Oh yeah! Let me know stuff you want to happen at the prom! It doesn't matter! Just let me know, and I might pick it! On with the story!**

**Disclamer: The full moon is coming! I will soon own Percy Jackson! But now no...**

Katie POV:

I was hanging out with Piper, Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel. When, Bianca, Clarrsie, Hazel, and Juniper came up to us.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed. I'd been having a a good time.

Hazel cleared her throat.

"Um, prom is in about four hours away, and I'm 99% percent sure all of us forgot about prom dresses." Her voice trailed off.

'' It's all Annabeth's fault." Clarrsie said. We all looked at her. Clarrsie rolled her eyes. "Uh, it's obvious! Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. Who, is the goddess of wisdom. And isn't Annabeth suppose to be WISE and remeber about us getting dresses?'' Clarrsie said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Annabeth mumbled somthing about it not being her problem.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, I have a idea!" Said Rachel. We all looked at her.

"Maybe, Selena would be willing to help us out. You know with the dress problem." We all agreed, and headed over to the Aphrdite cabin.

What am I getting myself into?

Percy POV:

I was about to take a nap in the Poseidon cabin. When, Nico, Leo, Jason, Grover, Beckendorf, Conner, Travis, Chris, and Frank, barged in.

"What do you all want?" I said, rubbing my eyes. Still a little drowsy.

Nico replied, ignoreing the fact I was lyeing in my bed in my boxers.

"We realized that prom is in a little under four hours, and none of us remembered to get tuxes.''

"Also, we can't really easily get tuxes. Cause 1. There isn't enough time. 2. All of us are broke...'' Frank added.

I thought of this for a couplle seconds.

What to do?

Then I got a lightbulb idea.

"You know,'' I said slowly," My step dad use to do a little theater. Maybe he has some old suits. We will have barly enough time to get down there, since its in the city. But its better that nothing."

"Awesome idea!" Conner said.

"Why don't you guys go ask Chiron while I put on some jeans." I said. Suddenly realizeing that I was in boxers.

"That's nice, see ya!" Travis said.

I threw on some jeans as quickly as I could, so I could catch up with all the guys.

I was able to a=catch up with them as they were leaveing the big house.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Yep." The stolls replied.

And as quickly as we could, we ran up Half-blood hill.

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing sooner! And I know this chapter is short, SORRY! I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**kay guys, I was looking at the reviews and there was this one review that caught my eye and it said, 'they have sex' (I don't really like it when people say that kinda stuff in reviews). I would just like to say, please no naughtieness in reviews. It really pisses me off when people waste their time posting this kinda crap. So just please no being naughty in reviews. So if you have somthing naughty to say, keep it to yourself. Cause seriously, its stupid. Okay thank you, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I own PJO! *Pokes me with stick* OKAY! I don't own it! Okay, how many disclamers do I have to write?**

Piper POV:

Me and all my friends walked into my cabin so we could get ready for prom."

"Selena!" I called out. "What?" Selena called back.

Selena came out from the 'secret' Aphradite closet, wearing a pink thrilly dress. More like the whole Aphradite cabin bragged about it when no one cared.

"What'cha all need?" she asked.

"Um." I said. "We all forgot prom dresses. And we were wondering if you'd like to help us out." My voice trailed off. I REALLY don't like dresseng up and that kinda stuff. But, I guess I should at least try to look nice... UGH! Selena is going to tortur us!

She nodded," Sure, hit the showers so I can finish up my makeup then help you all out."

We all agreed, and hit the showers.

When we all got out, Selena handed us each a old Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and shorts.

"Come on." Selena said. "Follow me."

Hazel POV:

We all followed Selena into the 'secret' Aphradite closet. We passed what seemed like millions of outfits, which there probably were.

Finally, we made it to the prom dresses.

Selena went through dozens of dresses. Trying to find us the perfect dress. She finally gave me my dress and sent us into the dressing rooms. I took a good look at my dress.

The color was a purple/redish color. It felt so soft I thought it was silk. Which it probably was. And in the center of the dress, it was pink with white beads over the pink. I thought it looked beautiful. I tried it on, and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly. I stepped out of the my dressing room, and looked at what everyone was wearing.

Annabeth wore a thrilly orange dress, with a owl pin pff to the side. Thalia wore a gray dress, that was a normal gray at the top, but a glittery gray at the bottom. Bianca wore a red dress with a black jacket over it. Piper wore a purple thrilly dress. Juniper, a yellow dress with a pink butterfly in the middle. Clarrsie, actually looked pretty in a dark green dress. Katie wore a light green dress with white poka dots. Rachel was last, and wore a light blue thrilly dress.

"Come on girls,'' said Selena, " Lets go get our shoes."

How long is this going to take?

*{~0~}*

Selena flung open a door to the land of shoes.

I couldn't help but be amazed by all the shoes. Who needs this many shoes?

"How big is this?" Bianca asked.

"It's pretty small. The shoe and clothes area alone are about the normal size of a small. So it's tiny." Selena replied.

Bianca's mouth was shaped in a perfect O.

Selena then told us to sit on a bench while she went to go find us shoes. She returned about five minutes later, her arms full of shoe boxes.

"Here everybody, try on your shoes. Oh Juniper your going to go bare foot. I don't really see you wearing shoes." Selena said. I could kinda see why Selena couldn't see Juniper in shoes. She is a nympth and does have green skin.

I looked at my shoes. They were small heel glittery gray shoes. I tried them on, then looked around at everbody elses shoes.

Katie's were tiny heel white shoes with dasies at the toes. Rachel had purple heels. Clarrsie had black high heels. I must admit, Selena is doing a good job with finding stuff clarrsie will actually wear. Piper had blue high heels she had trouble walking in. Bianca, had high heeled black boots that went to her knees. I say Thalia sneaking on a skull necklace. Classic Thalia, wearing silver converse shoes. Annabeth was last with white high heels.

Selena jumped up and down in joy.'' Come on girls! Let go do each others hair! Ekk! This is going to be exciteing!

We walked through the shoes room and finaaly made it to the hair/makeup room. (All the Aphradite girls alway complaned, saying it wasn't fair for the hair and makeup studios to be in the same room. I think they are just spoiled).

"Okay girls," Selena said, " I need Annabeth, Piper, and Juniper to skip hair. You guys don't need it. The rest of you guys, take a seat."

Selena started with Thalia, by pulling her hair into a bun. There were a few little strands left over, so she curled them. Thalia was done with hair. With Bianca, she curled her hair and sprayed in some hair spray. Next was me. She told me to shut my eyes, which I did. When I opened my eyes, my hair was down, but a section of my hair was a glittery gray. "Thanks." I said to Selena, and decided to watch the others. Clarrsie was next, and in a blink of a eye, she was done. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Katie, she pulled her front hair back. It suited her well. Rachel's hair was pulled into a bun and we were all done. **(A/N: Longest paragraph eva!)**

Selena only took like, thirty minutes to do everyone's foundation, lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, ect.

I looked up at the wall clock.

"We better hurry," I said. " Prom starts in like half-hour. And we have to get through this closet. Come on guys!"

And with that, left.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry for not updateing like a week. I have been busy with school work, and my play. (I'm doing Fiddler on the Roof! Fun play!) So like it? Hate it? OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMG OMG OMFG! LOVE IT? Let me know in a review! And I'll try to update as often as possible! I promise! Kay, BYE! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter! Oh, quick ancoument! My story has almost 4000 readers! Sorry just really excited. Also, my story has 31 reviews! I was hopeing to get at least 30 when it was finished! I made it early! So thank you everyone for reviewing, reading, favoriteing, all that stuff. So thank you! Very much! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclamer: If I said I owned PJO I would be poked with a stick. So there for, I don't :(**

Percy POV:

We got out of a cab in front of my apartment building.

I breathed in some fresh city air, but ended up coughing from all the poultion in the air.

I looked up at the seventh floor of my apartment building, hopeing Paul was home.

*~{0}~*

We got out of our crowded elevator, and walked down the hall towards my apartment.

I pulled out my key and opened the door.

It looked the same, but it's special for some reason. I guess it's because it's home. *Sniff sniff.* Are thoses blue cookies I smell? Focus Percy, cut it out!

I suddenly noticed my mom sitting on the couch, reading a book. I cleared my throat, and my mom looked up and smiled.

"What do you boys need?'' She asked. Looking at all the people behind me.

"Um sorta a long story." Travis said. "Percy will explain." Said Conner, pushing me forward.

"Well,'' I started saying."Well, theres' a prom going on at Camp Half-Blood, and we each asked someone to come with us. But, we just remembered we had to get suits and ties. And prom is in two and a half hours, and we don't have enough time or money to go buy them. So we were hopeing Paul would have some old suits and ties. You know when he did a little theater."

"All I heard was, 'Mommy we need help dressing up'. '' Said Conner. Everyone laughed.

My mom cracked a small smile; "Paul is on his room. Go right on in."

I thanked my mom, and headed down the hall towards Paul's room.

I opened Paul's bedroom door, not bothering to knock.

Thankfully, Paul was just lounging on his bed, reading a book.

Paul seemed to notice that the door had opened, because he looked up from his book and said.

"What ya'll need?"

"You have any old suits and ties that would fit us? Because there is a prom going on at camp, and we sorta forgot about suits and ties."

Paul smiled, like he found it funny.

"I have about two boxes full of old suits and ties from when I did theater. I need to get rid of them. You can have them for free. I'll be right back." Paul said.

Paul left the room, and returned with a box full.

Paul said, " I have more. But these are from when I was in high school, and I think they would fit you all better. Go ahead, pick out your suits.''

We all stood our ground, not really wanting to dress up.

Paul groaned, "Fine. Then I'll pick them out. Please line up everyone, I'm getting old."

Paul opened the box revealing all the suits.

"How many shows were you in?" Nico asked."

"Uhh, about forty. Something like that." Paul replied.

Nico looked dumb founded.

Paul started looking through the box of old suits and ties.

"Beckendorf, I think this brown suit and green tie will suit you nicely. Go try them on please. Nico... Hmm... Let me see..."

I groaned. Whatever Nico wears always has to be black and all emo.

But Paul took one look at Nico, and pulled out a black suit and skull tie.

"Here Nico. I was a zombie when I wore this costume. Why don't you try it on."

Next up was Grover, he was given a black suit with white strips and a red tie. Next was Conner, he was given a bash suit, with a black tie. Travis had a white suit and a black bow tie. I was next, and Paul gave me a black suit with a sea green tie. Chris got a gray suit, and a red tie. Jason got a black suit with a sky blue tie. Leo, a white suit with a black tie. Frank was last, and he got a gray suit with a black tie.

"Thanks Paul." I said. As he started packing up the last of the suits.

"My pleasure. Had to get rid of them anyway. Better get going."

I looked at my watch. He was right.

"Come on guys." I said," We only have a hour and forty-five minutes to get to prom. And we have to get through this city!''

We ran out of Paul's room. "Bye mom!" I said. Grabbed a blue cookie and left as quickly as possible.

**So that was chapter nine! Hope you all enjoyed that. Oh, the last chapter I'm still working on it. Yes, I know. But I was writting it, but then I read what I had, and I wasn't happy with it. So I started all over again. Oh I have been busy, so yeah... The next chapter might not be posted for another week. So I hope you all can forgive me. Please reivew, favorite, and all that stuff. **

**Bye! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this it. This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own all the singers and songs mentioned in this song. I also don't own PJO...**

Thalia POV:

Where are those idiots? They are five minutes late! f Nico is not here soon, I'm going to, Oh there he is.

Nico and the rest of the boys were running towards us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Nico looked nervously at the boys.

"Uh, the um... Some place?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. Nico seriously needs to grow up.

As we started walking into the dinng palvilin, I could hear the song, 'Fireflies' by Owl City. **(A/N: Thank you DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth for mentoning this song!)**

Me and Nico stood there awkwardly. Stareing at everyone danceing. Nico cleared his throat. I turned, and he held out his hand. I smiled, taking his hand as he led me onto the dance floor.

As me and Nico swayed, I saw a female centaur enter the dining palvilin.

As me and Nico kept on danceing, I saw Drew and a son of Dionysus danceing. He looked a little phased. I wonder if Drew had charmed speaked him into coming with her.

I noticed Chiron was eyeing the lady centaur.

"He-ha." Chiron said.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Chiron having love at first sight? Hilarious!

I heard a snort, I turned my head to see it was Nico.

"I can't believe I heard a emo laugh." I said.

Nico blushed. "I'm not emo!" He wailed.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

At the end of the song, I whispered to Nico,

"Nico, you know, I never told you this but, I quit the hunt because of you."

"Haha." He whispered. " Just couldn't stay away from my charm and good looks."

"Shut up emo.'' I replied.

"I'm not emo!" He wailed.

"Haha." I said.

Jason POV:

Piper's choppie brown hair whirled around as I spun her around. in a circle. While listening to the song, 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy. **(A/N: Thank you Piper-Weasley for mentioning this song!)**

"Hey guys!" Said Leo, coming over with Bianca.

"So I had a idea where, I quickly make a fake Justin Bieber robot. And set it on the Aphradite girls. Wanna help us?"

Piper and I laughed.

"Great." Piper said," I've been meaning to geet my sisters back for trying to make me look like Barbie."

"Come on then!" Bianca said.

We sneaked out of the dining palvilin, following Leo.

We followed Leo into the Hephestus workshop.

"Okay," Leo said. No longer whispering." Bianca,can you please hand me that wrench. Jason, can you please pass me the blue, yellow, and green wires. Over there thank you. Piper, please pass the screw driver."

After about fifteen minutes, we had the perfect copy of Justin Bieber. Hair flip and everything.

"Well," said Piper,"Let's see how my sisters like Biebs bot."

*{~0~}*

"Okay," Leo whispered. "I'm going to remote control Biebs Bot. Ready?"

We all nodded.

Leo started to move Biebs Bot. **(A/N: No offense if you all like JB! I just though it would be funny! I'm not trying to mean or anything!) **He walked slowly at first, but then started to go at the speed of a human. I think the only thing they will be able to notice that it's not JB is that he has a plastic body...

I heard a Aphradite girl scream, and more started screaming. And trust me, Aphradite girls can scream REALLY loud.

We were laughing, and trying to cover our ears at the same time.

"Oh my GIZZLE! Justin Bieber!" One girl yelled.

Another one yelleed, "Justin! Dump Selena Gomez! And be my second prom date! Like seriously, that would be like, OFF THE HOOK! Ekk!"

They kept on screaming thinking it was the real Justin Bieber.

I think they noticed it was fake after a Aphradite girl ripped off one of his arms.

"Who on earth would like do like, such a mean like trick?" A girl yelled.

The whole Aphradite cabin started kicking and screaming.

Me, Piper, Leo, and Bianca, stood up. Guilty as charged.

They got mad, and started yelling things like,

"That was like, TOTS mean!" And, " You SO owe me a pedacure!"

They keot screaming at us until Chiron yelled at them for being to loud.

"Come on guys." Piper said, "Lets just enjoy our night."

Rachel POV:

I laughed as Conner told me a joke. This night has been very enjoyable so far. I loved how Conner told me so many jokes. And I admit, to running to the bathroom thinking I was going to pee myself.

The song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, started playing. **(A/N: Thank you PJatOgirl for mentioning this song!)**

"Hey Rach," Conner said. "I know I haven't done the nicest things to you in the world, but umm..."

"Oh Stoll." I laughed.

There was a sudden change in the mood.

Conner pulled back a strand of my hair. And he suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

I guess you could say I felt a spark.

Suddenly, while me and Conner were kissing, a hole bucket of water landed on top of my head, soaking me.

I looked up seeing Travis and Katie.

"I am so going to get you guys back!" I yelled.

"Come on!" Said Conner. Grabbing my hand and leading me out of the prom.

Katie POV:

Me and Travis started running.

"Great." Travis mumbeld. "Ruined his little 'romantic' moment." Emphasising the word 'romantic.'

"Where should we hide?" I asked.

Travis seemed to think of this for a few seconds.

"I know!" He said, "We could hide in the Big House attic! They'll never find us there!"

We ran up to the Big House, running up all the flights of stairs.

We finally reached the attic, out of breath. Having ran very fast.

"Should we hide?" I asked.

Travis shook his head.

"I don't think they will find us here." He replied.

"I love what you did with your hair." I complimented. Looking at his sweaty messed up hair.

"Thank you! It took me hours to do!" Said Travis in a girly voice.

I laughed. I couldn'y help it. He sounded like a Aphradite girl.

"Travis, I admit. I've fallen in love with you." I said.

"I love you too." Travis said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

It was a perfect moment. I leaned in, thinking I was going to kiss him.

We heard a growl.

"What was that?" I whispered asked. I grabbed Travis's hand and backed up against the wall.

"Come on." Travis whispered. "We have to fight it."

We walked down a flight of stairs, and stood in front of the leading into the other room.

"Ready?" Travis whispered. I nodded.

We flew open the door.

No one was there.

"Shh." Travis whispered.

We walked into the room. Nothing happened. We walked a little ferther in. Some thing happened.

What happened was, two someones had jumped out from behind and had tied our hands behind our backs.

"Let us go!" I screamed.

"Never!" One person said. Why does the voice sound fimillier?

"How long are you going to keep us here?" Travis asked.

"Let's see, I don't know. Forever!" Said the guy holding Travis's hands behind his back.

"Lets go." Said the person holding my arms behind my back.

I was about to say something, but, they shoved a sock in my mouth, and put a blindfold over my eyes.

Selena POV:

Charlie had just left so he could get us some punch, and I was already dabbing at my eye makeup.

"Here." Said Charlie, handing me a small glass of punch.

"Thank you." I said. Takeing tiny sips from my punch, as the song 'There's A Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' by Panic. What? I'm a daughter of Aphradite, so of course I love music! **(Thank you Piper-Weasley for mentioning this song!) **

"Selena, what college are you going to in the fall?" Charlie asked. I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I might not go to college. I might go to beauty school. Or modeling school. No wait! I should so be a fashion desinger!" I replied.

Charlie laughed.

"Well, we have a couple months. We'll just have to see."

I nodded in agreement.

Leo POV:

Bianca and me were still laughing at the prank that we had played on the Aphradite girls.

"That was hiliarious!" Bianca said, while laughing.

I laughed too. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth danceing. They were danceing not to far from Nico and Thalia. That gave me a idea.

I whispered my idea to Bianca. She laughed.

"Okay," I said to her, as the song 'I Want Candy' by Cody Simpson started playing. **(Thank you PJatOgirl for mentioning this song. For, I am a big Cody Simpson fan.) **

"Go get Nico and Thalia. I'll get Percy and Annabeth. Meet me at the center of the dance floor." I yelled, so I could be heard.

I walked over to Percy and Annabeth. "Percy, Annabeth! Follow me!'' I yelled.

I motioned for them to follow me. Thankully, they heard me and followed me.

I saw Bianca at the center of the center dance floor.

"Okay,'' I yelled, "Me and Bianca dare Percy, and Nico to have a dance battle. Right here, right now!"

Percy shoke his head.

"Come on seaweed brain." Said Annabeth. "I can't believe the hero o Olympus is scard to dance. Brake a leg!" Annabeth pushed Percy on to the dance floor, and Thalia did the same to Nico.

"Hey everyone!" Thalia yelled." Percy and Nico are going to do a dance battle! Make room!"

Everybody cheered, and backed up, so they would have more room to dance.

Percy gulped, and started doing these weird arm movements.

Nico rolled his eyes, and tried to do the thing where you spin on top of yout head. But ended up failing, and landing on his rump. **( LOL! I love the word rump! LOL!) **

Percy tried to spongebob dance, but ended up kicking his other foot and fell over.

Nico, was trying to dougie, but had this really funny look on his face, so everyone was laughing their heads off.

I looked over at Bianca, and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed.

Clarrsie POV:

I was doubled over laughing at the dance battle. Was Percy just trying to shuffle?

Finally, the dance battle was starting to get old.

"Will they please stop danceing?" I said. While gritting my teeth.

"Just calm down." Said Chris.

"I swear. I could them both up with my spear.''

"Clarrsie! Calm down! I'm sure they will stop soon.''

I knew they probably would soon, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST PLEASE STOP DANCEING?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone looked at me. I didn't care if they were. They had stopped danceing.

This night has been very drama filled.

Katie POV:

Me and Travis are now tied up back to back. With socks still in our mouths, and blindfolds over our eyes.

"Let us go!" I screamed. Though, there was a sock in my mouth so it probably sounded more like, ''Thlet mus moe!"

"Katie.'' Travis said, perfectly clear.

"Fleat?" I said with the sock in my mouth.

"I was able to get the sock out of my mouth. Try useing your tongue to get it out."

I tried his idea, and it worked. I could speak normally again!

"Travis!" I exclamed now being able to breath properly.

"How are we going to get out of here? Its not like, oh! How did my hands get untied?" I said, confused. I took off my blind fold.

Travis replied saying," Because we were tied back to back, I was able to untie you. It's easy to do this kinda stuff when you are a child of Hermes. Now, can you please untie me? I can't untie myself."

"Oh yeah." I said, suddenly remembering Travis was still tied up.

I untied him, then helped him stand up.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

Travis seemed to think of this while looking around the room. He looked at the window for a long time.

"Katie, we are going to have to jump."

I shoke my head. "No. Oh no. I'm freaking scard of hights. I'm not jumping. So please,no."

Travis groaned. "Fine I'll jump. Then you jump and I'll catch you."

"Oh Travis, please no!" I screeched.

"Katie, I'll be fine." Travis said.

"And you know,'' Travis said, sitting on the windowsil. "Its true that a child of Hermes aways lands on their feet."

He jumped.

"Travis no!" I yelled.

I ran over to the window, expecting to see Traivs laying there dead.

But instead, he was just standing there.

"Come on!" He yelled.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I jumped

I screamed while falling.

I thought it would never end. I thought I just keep on falling. But instead a strong pair of arms caught me.

"Oh thank you Tra-" I started to say.

I had seen the people who had captured us.

"Well well well, look who escaped." Said the first person.

"Guess we'll have to capture you guys again." Said the second person.

They ran towards us, holding hands.

When they reached us,I kicked one of them and they both fell over.

I saw a flash of red hair.

"Rachel, Conner, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as Travis put me down.

"We were getting you guys back for dumping water on us." Said Rachel, as she and Conner took off their masks.

"Well," said Travis,"Conner, you know I normally would get you back right away. But, I'll get you back later. Because, I kinda want to spend some time with Katie."

"Aww." I said.

"Agreed, Travis. Lets lay off the pranks and enjoy our night." Said Conner.

We all agreed, and started heading back to the dining palvilin as the song, 'On My Mind' started playing by Cody Simpson. **(Thank you PJatOgirl!)**

Hazel POV:

Me and Frank swayed to the song, 'Rolling In The Deep' By Adele. **(Thank you again PJatOgirl!)**

"So how you liking Camp Half-Blood so far?" Asked Frank

"It's great. I feel welcome." I replied. Frank nodded.

'Its okay Hazel;' I thought to myself. 'Just kiss Frank.'

I was about to lean in, when someone bumped into me. I would have fallen over, if Frank hadn't grabbed my arms.

I suddenly realized the person who had bumped into me was Drew.

"What is up with her these days?" I mumbeld.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Drew yelled.

"What on earth?" I mumbeld.

"It tickels! Get it off me!" She yelled.

Me and Frank laughed so hard our stomachs hurt.

Drew tripped over someone, and then I could see what had been bothering her.

A mouse had been crawling around her dress.

"EWW!" Everyone yelled.

People probably would have started running around screaming, if Annabeth hadn't snapped her fingers.

A owl swooped down, snatched the mouse and left. Right after Annabeth had snapped her fingers.

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My mothers animal is a owl. I can summon them." She said.

People nodded, and the music started back up with the song, 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse MCcartney. Drew left looking embarressed. **(Thank you yet AGAIN PJatOgirl)**

"Glad the mouse is gone." Said Frank.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"I meant Drew." Said Frank.

After I laughed, there was silence.

'Come on!' I thought, 'just kiss him! You do it Hazel! But what if he's not ready? Just do it!'

I listened to my mind and kissed Frank.

Grover POV:

Me and Juniper could hear the song, 'The Only Exception' by Paramore, all the down by the lake. **(Thank you Piper-Weasley!)** Me and Juniper had decided that, we needed some alone time. So, we had snuck away from prom.

"This is nice." Said Juniper, " Boyfriend and Girlfriend, by a lake. In the moonlight. Listening to romantic music. What could be more romantic?"

"Agreed." I said. "And you know what would make it more perfect?"

I got down on one knee.

Juniper's eyes got really wide.

I opened the tiny box I was holding, with the ring inside.

''Juniper, will you marry me?"

The ring was diffrant from most ring, was in a curly S, with a bunch of little diamonds on it. What gave it it's beauty was, each diamond had a color of the rainbow.

Juniper was speechless. But she was able to get out the words, " Yes Grover, I will."

I stood up, and Juniper flung her arms around me, and kissed me.

"Come on." I said. "Lets go show everyone your ring."

Annabeth POV:

Me and Percy were danceing to the song, 'Something That I Want' by Grace Potter. **(A/N: Thank you PJatOgirl.)**

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see it was Juniper and Grover.

Juniper held out her hand, and I could see a ring.

My eyes got wide. "Congrulations!" I said.

I was about to say more, but Chiron stood up, and all eyes were on him.

"Campers, I hate to admit it. But prom is over. I hope you all had a good time. Oh, and special shout out to Grover and Juniper for being engaged!"

I the whole prom cheered.

"Have a happy life together you two! Now, off to bed all you!"

Percy walked me to my cabin.

"Night Smarty pants." Said Percy.

"Oh shut up, seaweed brain." I said.

Percy kissed me goodnight, then went to his cabin. I smiled after him. Then, ran into my cabin to take off my dress and makeup.

**So that was the last chapter! *Grabs box of tisues.* So I hope you all like the story! Thank everyone for reviewing, favoriteing, all that stuff! By the way, I'm going to start a story about Grover and Juniper's life together when they are married! So be on the look out for that! So please tell me your ideas on what you want to happen in the next story, by PMing me, or leaveing a review! I'm planning on making this one TWICE as long! Thank you everyone! **

**Bye! XOXO**

**Hellokittyfreak101**


	11. Authors note

**Hi guys! You all are probably wondering, 'Are you continueing this story?' And well, no. I'm not. But people have asked me about my new story, and what its name is. (I have gotten a few reviews asking this, and PMS') The story is called, 'Just Married' So please go check it out and review! PLEASE! **

**Thank you for all you all's support, and 43 reviews.**

**Yours truely,**

**Hellokittyfreak101**


End file.
